bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Favicon Look at you with the new favicon. Sweet. Too bad favicon's can't be animated. ;) — Paul (talk) 14:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Infobox Hi, Scott. At one time you were working on Infoboxes for character and actor pages. Any hope on getting a format working? I've tried to figure out how to write one, and have looked at other infoboxes on wiki sites, but can't figure it out. I'd love to get it set up though. Karen (talk) 04:35, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott. Well, now I've gone and driven myself crazy trying to figure out how to create an infobox template. I've got a template, I think. But can't figure out how to add it to a page, and have it include the information in it. When you get a chance, could you please take a look at my miserable attempts? Template:Sbchar, Template:Sidebarchar, & Practice template 2‎ - or check out the "Recent changes" to see all the gorey details. Thank you. Karen (talk) 12:19, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Karen! I went ahead and made some changes to Template:Sbchar and tried them out at Josh Lang so you can see it in action. If you don't like it, you can always revert back to the way it was. Hope it works out okay! —Scott (talk) 16:41, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh my goodness!!! Scott, thank you so much for helping out with the template. It was a big help, and it looks great. You made some changes? It looks like the only thing I was able to contribute was the third bracket on the seventh line. 8 ) I did add some fields to allow for both series, though I'm still not sure I understand how. Thanks again. Karen (talk) 05:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::No problem; glad it worked out for you! —Scott (talk) 05:42, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Category links (top or bottom)? Hi, It appears that Category links for actors and characters work fine no matter where in the page they are placed (Top or Bottom). Is there some preference we should follow? I've been putting them at the top (Andy Griffith, Helen Hunt, Richard Anderson), but I see that you've been moving them to the bottom lately. Both work exactly the same. No matter where the code is inserted, the links always appear at the bottom. I just wanted to know what the 'standard' is. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 13:08, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi there! And welcome, since I haven't said hi yet. I'm glad you asked about the category tags. It's true that they work pretty much anywhere, but for consistancy's sake, most wikis (including Wikipedia) keep them at the bottom. :Also, it feels funny talking to someone to whom I don't know how to address. Have you got a first name? —Scott (talk) 14:26, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm Joe. I am new here, but have been making quite a few contributions lately :) I'm having fun w/ it. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 14:29, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hi, Joe! I'm an admin here, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm not here all that often, but I spend a lot of time at Muppet Wiki, which is also on Wikia, so if you leave a message for me here, I'll get a notification there. —Scott (talk) 14:30, 3 March 2007 (UTC) : Thanks Scott. I'm still trying to figure all this out. Navigating the links and finding where to go has been somewhat daunting. That's why I edited the main page to provide more links for characters, actors and the chronology pages. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 14:35, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree that the wiki format can be tough to figure out at first. Placing links on the front page to major categories is a good idea I think. It's what we've been doing at Muppet Wiki for some time, and it seems to have worked out. —Scott (talk) 14:39, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Vote policy Hey Scott... I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions before moving forward with this vote thingy here... I guess, first off, where do you think I should propose the vote? Just reading through the policy from the Muppet Wiki, it says to propose the vote on the talk page. The only problem with that, I think, is that this whole naming thing applies to the Bionic Wiki at large, so where should I make note of this, where it's going to get everyone's attention? The second question I have for you is this... there aren't an awful lot of us hanging in here yet, so is there enough people to make a vote stick? Mark posted in the forum that he counted eight regular contributors to the wiki so far, and based on that number (and assuming that everyone actually votes), then we'd only need six people to vote on one side of the issue to make it stick - is that even fair? And conversely, let's say that five people vote on one side - that's 62.5%, which is still a fair number, percentage-wise. I do want to get this thing rolling here, so lemme know your thoughts on this. — Grace (talk) 04:33, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Where the policy concerns the whole of the wiki, Current events would be the most appropriate place to open the floor for the voting. As for the number of people who would be involved, that's something you'd have to adjust to fit the needs here. Those who are here now at the beginning of this project have the benefit of shaping the wiki into what it's going to be, so don't worry about not having enough people. Just concern yourself with who is here now. — Scott (talk) 19:44, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Nothing Bionic? What do you mean you have nothing Bionic-related to put up here? You've got possibly the warmest image of Jaime -- autographed by Lindsay to you! — Paul (talk) 03:20, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Quotations format Hi Scott - thanks for the welcome message!! This is all pretty kool to me... :) Anyway, question for you - I added a quote to "Kill Oscar" (it's from Part 1, although I noticed that it's just labelled as "Kill Oscar" - I think I read that you guys were going to try to create separate pages for each individual part?), and it looks damned funny, because I can't separate each person's quote! Callahan says something, Jaime replies, then Callahan smart-asses back. However, even though I hit "Return" when I was typing it, it's not putting a break after each line. If you look at it now, I've left a full space between each person, which makes it look pretty damned funny, as I said earlier. It's probably something really simple, but I did look on the help page, and I'm afraid it's probably *too* simple to be addressed in there, with my luck... :) In any event, I've got quotes coming out of my ears, and I'm ready and raring to go as far as getting them in here!! — Grace (talk) 07:22, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Looks like you figured it out on your own, Grace. Kudos! — Paul (talk) 13:56, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, not 100%, unfortunately ... there's still the small matter of the formatting of the actual quotes to work out ... but I'm getting there, I guess ... :) — Grace (talk) 21:18, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Dr. Franklin Hi Scott and thanks for the early invite. Yes I am a member of the Bionic Fans group at yahoo. I just submitred a small article on Dr Franklin and can't this damn box that runs off the page. It's totally ruining the article. -- User:Agent X 19:44, January 11, 2007 Sysop I just went to make you a Sysop and discovered that you already are. Vice president and co-founder of Wikia, Angela, did it a short while ago. How special. Must have been the sudden flurry of activity in this otherwise inactive part of the Wikia realm. I know the policy and I understand the action. Still, somehow I feel a little like Kermit felt when Lynda told him that she brought her own band. At any rate, welcome to the Bionic Wiki. Now you'll simply have to stick around. --Alex7000 22:41, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Aw, fuck. — Scott (talk) 22:42, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Just what you need, another wiki to play with. --Alex7000 23:14, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Look at you with the italics -- a pro! — Scott (talk) 23:23, 10 January 2007 (UTC) bionic dog article about to be deleted on Wikipedia. Can you import it here? The article on the bionic dog, Wikipedia:Maximilian (fictional dog), is nominated for deletion. You are an active administrator, the one who has logged in most recently, so I thought I'd mention this to you. Some of the information there might be considered a good addition to the article you have now for The Bionic Dog. You can Export] it from the Wikipedia, and then import it here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Our own Maximillian article covers him pretty well. Check it out, maybe you can improve upon it! :) — Paul (talk) 18:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I've chimed in over at the wikipedia talk. It may come to naught, but I've given it the old college try.--Major Sloan 19:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Whoops. You already have an article for it then. Never mind. I found one newspaper article giving ample coverage to the character, but couldn't read any of the other Google news results without paying a subscription. Oh well. Usually when they succeed in deleting one article from a series, they make their rounds to taking out all the rest. I notice there are no references in Steve Austin (fictional character) or Jaime Sommers (The Bionic Woman). As long as the information is found on a wiki, then anyone curious can Google and find a link to it here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC)